Yesterday's Tomorrow
by Divine Calibur
Summary: During the Spring of my sixteenth year, I received a letter sent to my home. Why was it sent?.. And who sent it? After receiving a letter from her future self, she was resolved to erase the regrets her twenty-six year old self had made in the past or so she thought.. [AU/Orange crossover.]


**Hello, I'm going back on my word of not writing pure 'romantic' stories but this one does feature alot of it. I'm still working on the other two which will be updated soon! But I hope you enjoy this story too. **

**Disclaimer: Story is based on Orange and not MINE, though I do have my original twists in it. This is not a complete crossover. All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I will try my best to keep them in character while retaining the plot of that story. **

**Note: Yugi and Kisara will be in this story. **

**The following is a random character analysis of the day:**

**Kaiba is a very complex character and he's not the conventional anti-hero or antagonist and if you the poor guy's back story you'll feel for him. His defining characteristics is his snark, mistrusting others and being aloof. His nature obviously comes from the torture and abuse of Gozaburo as it was literally engraved and forced onto him. He actually shows his eccentricity by feeling relief that he got Yugi angry(forgot which episode) maybe it's due to the fact that he won't spill what was plaguing him since childhood hence it's easy for him to misunderstand, and easy to hold grudges. That's why i love the guy, he's realistic, determined but withdrawn and cynical at the same time, raised with a notion of expressing emotion is a sign of weakness that others can exploit. But you tend to feel sorry and emphathize with him as well-Mokuba's the catalyst that reminds him of his reason or will to live since he's the only family he's got and his sense of security. Without him, the fragments of purity and innocence will shatter and result in insanity. Plus he's the character with the lowest self esteem in Yugioh!-a very three dimensional character with aspects of realism which IS WHY I always add him to my stories.**

**I won't specify pairings. I'll leave it to you readers to figure out who's going to end up with who.**

**Apologies for the rant. Feel free to discuss Kaiba's analysis with me by reviewing or by PM. I will gladly reply back unless you're rude or a hater.**

**Warning: Characters who are not in character, though I'll attempt to shape them how they're depicted in canon as much as possible.**

**Caution: Some mild swearing.**

* * *

><p><em>During the Spring of my sixteenth year, I received a letter sent to my home. Why was it sent and... Who sent it?<em>

Chapter 1: Letters from the Future

"Mana! You're going to be late for school!" a low masculine voice boomed from the floor beneath.

A girl with brown disheveled hair quickly rushed out of her room clad in her school uniform, school bag and a stray piece of sock in hand, stumbling down the stairs in disarray.

"Coming onii-sama!" she called tiredly.

Coming down to the dining area which was decorated with flamboyantly, she laid her bag to the side of her chair as she pulled it and flopped herself on the chair. She immediately dozed off and slammed her face on the table, her hand still gripping tightly on one sock which left her right foot bare and naked.

The taller man she had acknowledged as 'onii-sama' walked towards the girl in large strides and was prepared to smack her with the morning newspaper. His neatly trimmed chestnut hair was gelled into spikes, which complemented the checkered dress shirt of blue and black.

He abruptly lifted his hand and was sworely tempted to wake her in a fray but the girl quickly leapt up, walked towards the kitchen bench top and helped herself to some eggs and bacon which the latter had prepared, being completely oblivious to her brother's impatience.

Noticing the dark circles under her eyes, the man speculated and deduced that she must have either been doing homework or was up all night reading light novels. Light novels were a popular trend among the youths these days and there were even times when he would purchase and odd one or two, whilst finding himself immersed in the plot and stories-time willing that is.

Mana's staggered and sloppy movements all the more irritated her older brother whose face had contorted into a scowl.

He stepped forwards and scratched his head gently, "Let me guess, you were up reading light novels again?!" he scolded.

She merely shrugged indifferently, "THEW'RRE SOOO GWUUUD! I UM iN A HUWWY!" she replied hastily while stuffing her mouth with more crispy bacon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Geez, you're already sixteen! I shouldn't need to tell you to act more like an adult!" the older man snapped, pointing a finger to lecture the girl.

After gulping everything down, she pouted, "Mahado sensei, when did you become such a serious person?" she snickered.

"Hey, don't call me that or you won't get a ride to school today!" Mahado crossed his arms, grimacing at his sister's sarcasm.

Mana threw a fit of giggles as she quickly put on the left over sock and immediately jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Well I'm off! Anyway I'll just walk today even if I'll be late.. I'm usually early anyway!" she beamed.

Mahado instinctively flicked his finger on her forehead, for she was a natural mischievous troublemaker, let alone a prankster.

"Ouch!"

The older man reciprocated her embrace and whispered, "Just don't be late!"

Mana abruptly let go and grinned, "Haha! Who won't be late?! The fastest runner in the girl's softball team is right here, hoho! I will never be late!" she boasted, heaving her chest in dramatic passion.

Mahado merely deadpanned, "The facts will say for themselves. See you at school."

The girl just laughed it off and was already at the door. As she was about to leave, her brother called out again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot there's a letter addressed to you. It's at the porch so just get it there. See you!" He said as his voice gradually faded in the background.

'A letter for me? Oh what's it gonna be?! A secret admirer?'

Mana dreamily picked up the letter from the porch and looked at in full curiosity and as she scanned the name of the sender her jaw dropped in disbelief.

**_To Kurosaki Mana_**

**_From Kurosaki Mana_**

'What? This can't be? A letter from me?' she thought as she sprinted towards the bus stop.

She decided to look at it when she got to school since there were many other more important things at hand to think about.

'April 6th, the first time I've slept in. Guess that'll be the opening line to my diary entry today..' she mused to herself, while looking at the scenery outside the window of the crowded bus.

* * *

><p>During homeroom, Mana wasn't paying any attention at ALL to the teacher who was outlining basic housekeeping classroom rules and drills. She sighed in annoyance since she had been punished to pick up some trash along with those who were tardy during the whole duration of recess. As she spread her books and notes on the table her eyes wandered on the unopened letter which was addressed to her from 'herself'.<p>

'Nonsense! I'll just see what it's written here!'

She nervously opened the letter, unaware that the teacher was announcing something important which involved the whole class. Her curiosity fueled teal eyes scanned the over the refill in awe.

**_To Miss Kurosaki Mana,_**

**_To the me who is in the second year of high school, have you been well?  
>I am writing this to you from ten years in the future. If you are wondering why I'm writing this to you at this time it is because there is something crucial that I need to ask of you. A favor per say, and you must accept it no matter what. <em>**

Being puzzled and surprised at this letter she wrote almost wrote it off as a prank.

She stifled a laughter, 'What a mediocre. Even I could not be undermined by such an elementary level kind of prank! Ten years in the future, what nonsense!'

However once she glanced back at the letter there were more things written down.

**_I hope you won't repeat the same mistakes. In this letter I will write about what will happen next and when it will happen so you can choose for yourself the right path and decision to make. _**

She gulped and read even further as her eyes widened in utter shock.

'No way!'

_**[April 6th]**_

_**In the morning because you forgot to set up your alarm clock for the first time, you overslept. Plus it didn't help at all since you were reading a light novel by Yuugi-Ou as well.**_

She almost jumped out of her seat in surprise.

Yuugi-Ou's light novel 'Timeless' is a popular light novel among teenagers, and although his pen name is publicized in Tokyo and the surrounding cities, apparently he was the type that did not welcome work to intrude into his personal and private affairs hence he never had been interviewed since his publisher and editor approved his requests of avoiding media and spotlight. He has also never disclosed his real name or identity, but due to his name having the word 'Ou' many confirmed it was bound to be a male. Rumours among fans say he is also a junior student at high school but it is merely speculation.

'Holy shit! It's a hundred percent accurate! Even about the novel!' she started panicking in anxiety, 'What if I'm being stalked by some pervert?!'

Her countenance made a 180 degree change as her face paled in shock.

_**There will be a transfer student from Tokyo by the name of Yami Mutou who will be in your class. **_

'Transfer student? Yami Mutou?..'

She tilted her head to face her teacher who was already introducing the newcomer.

The class broke into chatter while the teacher provided signals for them to quiet down.

"Hey quiet down!" the blonde well built male of a teacher growled as he slammed his hand to the desk. He was a very tall man and being the coordinator of Physical Education, fitness and body strength was necessary for the job.

He gestured to the door for the boy to come in. "Welcome to our class Yami Mutou."

Stepping in the classroom, the spiky tricolor haired boy merely looked into the pool of students with a vacant expression. He had amethyst eyes, and his hair shot up like a porcupine, his bangs spiraling upwards into his hair like bolts of lightning; an exotic hairstyle indeed.

The gruff teacher proceeded to chalk his name on the board, "From today onwards, he'll be part of our class." he announced, lacking the enthusiasm and flair a 'teacher' would possess. "Play nice" he added with a grumble.

"Mutou transferred in from Tokyo, and it's his first time living in Domino." The teacher glanced at the new student who only reached his shoulders.

"Please take care of me." he said as he bowed.

Mana noticed that the boy looked like he had just forced out a smile.

'This is possibly true.. But is it really true?!' Mana froze in her thoughts as she rationalized with herself.

Being skeptical, she read further..

_**He will sit next to you.**_

Mana flinched as she pursed her lips into a line.

'What? How? This can't be happening?'

"Oh and Mutou-san you can take the seat beside Kurosaki." he motioned to the empty seat beside Mana who waved at the boy cheerfully.

'No way.. This has to be a coincidence.'

She observed the boy's features as he made his way to his seat beside the window: sharp beautiful eyes, but his expression always maintained that stoic dense demeanor which startled her, not that it made her uncomfortable. She also noted that he was quite lean but his movements were also quite sluggish in comparison to a 'normal' and healthy sixteen year old.

Stealing quick glances at the boy during the rest of class, his expression remained constant: jaded, bored and uninterested.

'Jeez this is no fun at all!'

When recess came, she had to decline joining her friends who had eagerly invited her to play 'last card' with them.

The group of four gathered around her in a circle with clear disappointment in their faces.

"Well.. it can't be helped can it? She kinda deserved for being late!" the chestnut haired girl stated, crossing her arms.

The male with dirty blonde hair smacked his hand to his head, "Aww.. I'll help ya then Mana!" he said sheepishly.

Mana panicked as she looked at the time-she was probably going to be late if she lingered any further. "Oh shut up Anzu! Nah, it's okay Jounouchi, I'll play with you guys at lunch, see ya!" she quickly darted out of class and disappeared into the hallway.

"Quite a monkey isn't she?" the other male who possessed brunette hair remarked.

Jounouchi being irritated flashed his middle finger outrageously, "You better shut up rich boy! If you weren't my buddy I'd already pummel you down the ground!" he seethed.

"Jeez, starting a quarrel again, you two?" the other blonde interjected. She abruptly pinched Jounouchi's ear in annoyance, "You! think before you speak!"

"Ouch! Sta Stapp!" Jounouchi yelped in pain.

The girl then pointed a finger to the other male, "You too Kaiba, always trying to sound like an edgy anti-hero won't redeem you from being such a cocky ass you were! Cut the snark!" she rebuked.

Kaiba merely rolled his eyes in response and returned to his seat mumbling something along the lines of why he had become friends with 'geeks' in the first place. He got out a book that discussed profound concepts of nihilism, flicking the pages calmly as each page was finished with earnest scanning.

Anzu grinned and flashed her friend a knowing smirk, "Awesome Mai! At least you could control them now!" she then gave her the thumbs up.

"At least Kaiba's manageable now, unlike the past!" she giggled.

Mai let out a sigh, "Yes, hon. Everything's good." she winked.

"Maybe for now.." she added so softly that no one else could hear.

The chestnut haired girl noticed Mai being in a daze and nudged her to bring back her attention.

"Earth to Mai! You're spacing out!"

She came back to her senses and snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm just tired hon." Her face seemingly becoming a bit paler than usual.

Mai was by no means an academic but when it came to kickboxing, it was a different case entirely. Elegant, beautiful, charming and promiscuous, she is known as one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"Hey, Jounouchi why don't you go chat up with the transfer student?" Anzu asked.

The blonde was munching some candies, "Why don't you go instead?" he retorted, raising a brow.

"Fine, I'll go." she snapped as she moved towards the transfer student whom nobody had greeted nor addressed yet.

Yami was looking out the window with a bored expression while flicking his pen back and forth, twirling and manipulating its motion with his fingers.

"Hey! I'm Anzu! Yami, right? Hope you're liking school so far?" Anzu greeted with a smile. 'What a lame way to break the ice.'

'Please don't ask anymore questions.' he thought.

Yami merely looked at her and smiled wryly and mumbled a swift hello before resuming to what he was doing.

The girl merely looked puzzled as she shrugged it off and returned to her friends, not before stealing a quick glance of shallow admiration at the new kid.

'He's quite a mystery man I must say.' she noted.

* * *

><p>"Yo Mana, let's go home!" Jounouchi beamed eagerly, suddenly popping out of no where.<p>

Mana jumped and while slamming her hand on the desk she screeched in annoyance, "Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she deadpanned, animatedly raising her hands in the air alarmingly.

"Oh and we can make a quick stop to have some bread at my place!" Anzu added as she walked towards the two.

Mana shot out of her seat and clasped Anzu's hand dreamily, "Yeah! Awesome! I love Mazaki's bread.. they're the best in town!" she praised.

"Jounouchi!" Mai nudged the boy hard in the ribs being rewarded with a clueless expression.

Suddenly having an epiphany, Jounouchi called out, "Ah! Yami!"

The boy being beckoned to halted his dragging footsteps as he was about to leave the classroom.

'Huh?' Yami turned to face the group.

"Let's go grab some bread together!" Jounouchi beamed as he approached the unsuspecting boy with such speed capturing his head in a headlock.

Yami flinched at the uncomfortable and awkward situation.

"Don't worry! It's alright we'll get along just fine!" Jounouchi smiled reassuringly as he brought the boy closer to him while ruffling his hair.

"No.. Today I can't.. I.." he responded hesitantly.

Anzu joined in, "Yeah, why not come over and have some bread?"

"Yeah! Her parents own a bakery and their bread're the best in town!" Jounouchi chipped in.

A rude sarcastic tone of voice belonging to the one and only Kaiba interjected. "Let him be the judge of that mutt."

Jounouchi merely shrugged off the comment, giving Kaiba a distasteful scowl instead. 'I swear if it weren't for Yami, you'll be begging for mercy moneybags!' he thought to himself.

'At least he kept his mouth shut this time.' Mai thought, observing the exchanging bickering of the two.

Mana merely observed the exchange in silence. 'The letter then says...'

_**You'll invite Yami to go home together but he'll refuse the offer. **_

"Yeah man! We'll take you exploring around Domino too!"

Mana bit her lip, 'But the letter says.. '

_**But I hope you won't invite Yami out on that day. Absolutely refrain from doing so. **_

Mai was indecisive with the matter of taking him out. She stood beside Yami and pinched Jounouchi so hard that he released his 'victim.'

She turned to face him, "Actually it's quite rare that we get a half day, why not come?"

"But..." Yami began.

"Hey if he doesn't want to go then just leave him be!" Kaiba interjected. 'Though it doesn't have to do with me in what decisions he'd make. It doesn't concern me at all. I just hate it when people bombard you with so many questions. It pisses the fuck out of people.'

'Woah Kaiba! Excellent comeback!' Mana cheered for him inwardly. She actually had a soft spot for him despite being on the receiving end of his endless cold shoulders.

"Well.. if it's only a bit then alright." Yami calmly answered.

"Yeah! Alright!" Jounouchi patted his shoulder gleefully.

Anzu led the way out of the classroom, "Let's go to my house!"

'I should talk about it with the others.. But will they actually believe in me?' Mana thought as she looked at Yami who seemed to have a smile gracing his exhausted looking features.

'If we invite him will there be some kind of problem?'

* * *

><p>After the school bell rang, colors of blue and pink dispersed in different directions out of the school grounds. A certain group of six were chatting casually along the side walk near Domino Plaza.<p>

"Anyway, you've met me right? I'm Mazaki Anzu. Just Anzu is fine." she gestured to herself with a smile.

"Oh and the chick shining brightly over there is Kujaku Mai." Jounouchi addressed the blonde 'cat walking' behind him with dramatic prowess.

"Nice to meet you." she replied.

"That guy over there is Seto Kaiba." he said dryly pointing to the disinterested stoic who greeted the blonde and Yami with a scowl. "Who invited him anyway?!"

Unfortunately for him, his sentiments were ignored.

"This here is Kurosaki Mana." he gestured to the cheerful flippant girl who turned to Yami with a smile.

"Oh and I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, just refer to me as your any other pal. Jounouchi will suffice!"

Yami shuffled towards Anzu much to her surprise. "Anzu?" Yami reiterated curiously.

Anzu flushed a little, "Yeah?.."

Yami took out his tablet and showed her a picture of a bird-dinosaur hybrid fossil. The subscript explained how in the last month, paleontologists have unearthed some of its remains in Southern Dakota.

Jounouchi looked over her shoulder and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Anzu glared daggers at the blonde.

Mai shook her head in disapproval whilst Kaiba maintained that expression of boredom.

"Jounouchi.. your sense of humor is very dry." Mana commented. "You should learn more from the master of pranks!"

The blonde furrowed his brows and pouted but did not say anything.

"Sorry Yami, just ignore Jounouchi." still glaring at him. "I was actually named after a famous actress who was popular during my mother's time! Anzu Kiriyama? Heard of her?"

"Oh yeah.. I have."

Kaiba interjected sharply, "I thought it was fated that she was named after some dinosaur-bird hybrid." Smirking, he added, "Maybe it wasn't a coincidence you're named as such."

"Ha, very funny." she replied, her tone dripping of sarcasm.

Jounouchi got in between the two who were in a glaring standoff. "Oh yeah do you know Number two Anzu by Kariudo?"

"Oh yeah! Hahaha People nicknamed me Kariudo during Middle school!" Anzu's expression lightened.

"Eh? Not number two Anzu?" Jounouchi scratched his head.

Kaiba snorted, "Didn't they end up calling you Matagi, Ka-ri-u-do?"

'God, that arrogant smirk of his! I just wanna punch his face in! I'm not a freaking savage!' Anzu seethed in anger.

Jounouchi stifled a laughter while Mai hid her face as she was about to burst in laughter.

"Well aren't you one to talk?" Anzu scoffed as she prepared to dive in for the kill.

"At least I am a civil." Kaiba pointed out her animalistic stance.

Mana attempted to stop the bickering of the two, "Hey guys don't you see Yami's abit troubled!" but heard sudden laughter in the background.

All five stopped and turned to see Yami laughing his heart out apart from Kaiba who had not changed his stance and expression.

The teal eyed girl went up to him and buckled on to his torso, "What was so funny!" She examined his face up close to see his face flush for a moment. Their faces were merely a few inches from each other.

The scent of a teenage boy. She was able to recognize the smell. It was a spring day and seeing sweatdrops trickling down the nape of his neck made her heart skip a beat. She suddenly felt like lightning had surged through her body as she was in a state of euphoria.

'I've actually never been this close to a boy before..'

Realizing what had gotten into her she quickly turned away from his gentle gaze. He too became fidgety and looked away.

'He actually smiled! This is good!', Anzu though as she approached Yami and Mana.

Jounouchi patted his shoulder, "What was so funny man!"

"Oh! Matagi!"

Mai ran up and joined the latter four as they all laughed in unison.

Mana then quickly got off of him though it seemed that he wasn't quite bothered by the intimate action, since she somehow latched onto him by instinct.

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

Yami turned to her with a warm smile, "It's fine.. I got caught up in the moment too. It'll be nice getting to know all of you!"

The girl returned his smile. 'Inviting him was probably a good thing afterall.'

Crossing the street the gang stopped near Domino Park which was situated close by the shopping district; Mazaki Bakery was roughly located somewhere in the vicinity.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Here's some bread!" Anzu beamed happily as she approached the whole group. "I bought two for everyone today! Pork, meat and curry buns! Nozawana buns, melon bread and apple cinnamon rolls!" she got out the selection of bread and arranged it neatly on a nearby park bench.<p>

Jounouchi eagerly approached the bread with a ravenous smirk, but Anzu halted his tracks by flicking his forehead.

"Ow!"

Anzu turned to Yami, "You can pick first!"

Jounouchi swung his arms around him. "Yeah go for it! But I prefer nozawana, they're the best!" Jounouchi smiled, though inside he dreaded Yami picking his favorite bread.

"Ah, I don't mind really."

Jounouchi turned to Mana and patted her shoulder, "Which one do you want?"

Mana jerked his hand away and shuffled towards the assortment. "But I don't mind what I get."

"Aren't you just being courteous?" Jounouchi smirked.

Mana merely replied him with a chuckle. 'No point arguing over the curry bread since everyone likes it.'

Anzu handed Yami the curry bread, "Here, take it! It's really good. Since Mana prefers sweets she can have the melon and apple cinnamon." she winked at her.

"I'll just take the apple cinnamon." Mai walked over the bread without fussing.

Jounouchi was stunned, "Eh? I thought you were on a diet?"

Mai glared at him, punching his shoulder in the process, "Diet my ass! I just eat anything!"

"Man, how many times have I been hit today!" Jounouchi exclaimed solemnly.

Kaiba stealthily took one curry bread, "Since everyone's wasting their time bickering over nothing, I'll gladly take this."

With her face contorting into a scowl, Anzu rushed to his side and attempted to snatch it from him, "Eh, I want that, give it to me!"

"Don't you own the bakery? Eat whatever's left! Stop complaining Mazaki." He said towering over her while keeping the bread out of her reach.

Kurosaki grabbed her melon bread and caught Yami eyeing her in her peripheral vision. He approached her and signaled with his eyes that they exchange bread, holding up his share of food and offering it to her. However she was oblivious to those signals.

She was mesmerized at those orbs before her. 'Sharp beautiful amethyst eyes and we're around same height.' she noted.

Yami let out a sigh. "Um. The curry bread. Let's trade and I'll get the melon bread instead."

Snapping out from her daze, she stuttered out. "Eh? But you should try the curry. It's good. I've tried it several times already." declining the offer politely she was about to unwrap her food.

Suddenly, Yami forcibly took her arm and left the curry bread on the palm of her hand. "Your eyes don't say the same thing." he said smiling.

Puzzled, she accepted his kind offer. "Thanks." she mumbled. 'Was my face that obvious for him to know that I wanted it? Damn, it's so hard to try becoming more lady-like and feminine, it's killing me on the inside! Why'd he do that? I'm thinking too much.'

"Yo, you alright?" Yami asked, his hand on her shoulder.

Mana sulking expression was masked with a dopey smile, "You're so corny you know!" she jested.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard with her buckling herself on him, causing him to lose balance as the two of them rolled around the leaves like little children.

Jounouchi and Anzu's attention was fixed on the two and shot them curious looks, wondering why they were goofing around like kids. Yami and Mana were gladly chatting away about the most mundane things and of course Mana was playing some pranks and jokes on the unsuspecting boy who was vaguely unaware of mischievous Mana's personality.

Mai was vexed at the lack of attention she was receiving and proceeded to tug Jounouchi's arm, "Hey, don't cut me out in the conversation. Hello? Pay attention!" she scolded.

"Hey! That was unnecessary! That's why I don't even treat you like a woman sometimes you know! You're like as strong as a man!"

She let go of him and sadistically deadpanned him, "Say that again will you?" she taunted.

"Oh you want a challenge eh? I'll give you one!" He announced as he prepared to tackle her.

Mai dodged his attack and sidestepped to his side and kicked his shin to cripple him temporarily. "Jeez. Just because I do kickboxing, don't belittle me for being not feminine enough for you."

Still yelping in pain while clutching his shin he cried out playfully, "Hey! No fair! I was going easy on you! Why am I surrounded by such barbaric women?" In fact the impact of Mai's kick didn't affect his motor movements too much.

Meanwhile Anzu merely paid her undivided attention on the two who were conversing casually by the bench. 'They seem to be getting along quite well.' Anzu thought as she unknowingly bit her lip.

* * *

><p><em><span>[April 6th (Friday)]<span>_

_I slept in for the first time during the school year. (No joking).  
>It was only the first day and I had to pick up trash during recess.<br>Though it was only a half day at school, it was good since there was a transfer student Yami Mutou who was allocated a seat next to me.  
>After school, we invited Yami to take a stroll with us home and we bought some of Mazaki's bread, it was good. <span>_

_I've decided to call him Yami and not refer to him with his last name. After exchanging bread with him, I got to know him a bit more. We only talked about our favorite food and common interests.. and so on..He actually likes some of the light novels I'm reading but I wonder why he dislikes Yuugi-Ou's popular story!_

Mana squinted hard while reading her diary. 'This is no good. Words are far too plain and it was far too short. What's with the last paragraph? It was pretty lame and what girls in TV shows would write!'

'Any thoughts throughout the day?'

'Any reflections?'

She scratched her head hard and flopped lazily on to the bed. She shoved the diary away and thought what to write. Her head was spinning and thought that maybe she had gotten a cold. She was about to sleep it off when she thought of the letter. Getting out of bed, she took her school bag and began to rummage the notes. At long last she read the crumpled letter; absorbing every piece of information written.

Mana frowned. 'It actually says everything that had happened today.. From sleeping in.. to going home with everyone.. AND the exact same words that were written in my diary were the same too. How the hell is this possible? Maybe the me who exists ten years into the future based her writing on my diary?'

She studied the contents of the two and made sound comparisons. Her eyes widened further as she scanned the page.

'If this is real then..'

Shoving the letter she had received aside in a violent manner, she shuddered as she covered herself with the pristine duvet, snuggling herself warmly in bed. Looking at all the things displayed in her room: the table desk lamp, the panel of photos she had taken with her friends and her older brother Mahado near her study table, her light novels and manga on the shelf across her bed and a few stuff toys which were gifted to her she sulked all the more.

'If it's like that then.. I don't want to see it.. the future or whatever. I don't want to know about it.'

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since Yami had moved in to Domino High. Jounouchi and the rest were quite concerned that Yami had not shown up at all during this whole time especially Anzu whose features expressed anxiety and worry by his sudden absences.<p>

Once she arrived home, Mana panicked as she hadn't checked out any letters that had been addressed to her for the past two weeks since she told her brother it was something 'forbidden' and that those letters brought her many worries. Mahado pressed the issue and demanded her to confess whether she had been harassed or bullied but she denied his interrogations. Since she didn't elaborate enough with the details, he was left clueless to what was happening around her.

A certain fragrance filled her nostrils as she turned the door knob open.

"Hey, you're home early." Mahado greeted her once she stepped into the house. He was clad in a bathroom robe and was holding a mug of hot tea with his free hand.

Noticing her huffing he cast her a concerned look. "Sis, you alright? You look distressed.."

"Why're you home early? Anyway, Nii-san! Letters!" she demanded, stretching out her hands in plea.

Mahado gave her a puzzled look, "I thought you didn't want them.. Anyway they're in the living room.." he flashed his eyes towards the lounge. "It's accumulated quite a lot you know.." he added after sipping some tea from the mug he was holding.

Without a word, she quickly darted into the lounge and dashed up the stairs with a handful of letters, a loud slam being heard after that.

The teacher gave out a sigh, 'Not even a simple thanks. I had no classes after morning so I came home and had to do some catch up work. I wonder what's up with her.' he thought out loud as he averted his gaze to the stairs.

Mana abruptly snatched the opened letter from her desk, 'Could it have something to do with this?'

_**But I hope you won't invite Yami out on that day. Absolutely refrain from doing so.**_

With a gulp, she opened the most recent letter that had been sent to her. 'Does this letter hold the key to why he hasn't been coming to school?'

Fixing her eyes on the letter, she read in great anticipation.

_**[April 20th]**_

_**-The big game**_

_**-Since I were the fastest runner in the girls' team, I was asked to bat for the win. **_

_**However I really regretted saying no since something happened to me that day. You will find out soon enough. I strongly hope you won't refuse this time and accept everyone's request.**_

_**PS, that day was the day I fell in love with Yami.**_

'I was dumbfounded that the letter did not explain Yami's absence but... this is a joke right? Plus my future self is so concise with her writing... very plain like mine.'

To make sure that she had correctly read the entry, she pinched her self to get a sense of reality.

'Me? Falling in love with Yami, is this for real?'

Dropping the letter on her desk she chuckled lightly to herself in disbelief of what she had just processed. 'What's this.. I wish.. this was just a dream..'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Kariudo: Japanese boy band meaning hunter  
>Matagi: Traditional Japanese winter hunters of the Tohoku region of Northern Japan. (Natives*?)<br>Nozawana: Japanese leaf vegetable. Often pickled. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like and I did warn you of them being out of character. I will just post one chapter for now. Since I'm still working on the other two stories I have.<br>I know some characters seem out of character. Hope you won't mind it too much though.**

**Romance isn't my strong point. Cheesy? Cliche?**

**Can you guess who Yuugi-Ou is? :)**

**Please review/Fav/follow.**

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
